LOS TRÁGICOS AMANTES DEL DISTRITO DOCE
by Lucy Mellark O'Shea
Summary: "Nuestras vidas jamás nos pertenecieron. Le pertenecían a Snow y nuestras muertes también. Pero si lo matas, Katniss. Si pones fin a esto, todas esas muertes tendrán sentido." Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Ave atque Vale", del foro "Hasta el Final de la Pradera".
1. LOS TRÁGICOS AMANTES DEL DISTRITO DOCE

_**A/N:**_ _ **¡Hola, de nuevo! Llegó con una nueva historia, que formara parte de un reto, el cual consiste en darle una digna despedida a la trilogía que tanto amamos.**_ _ **No me pude resistir a participar, me pareció muy interesante la idea. La historia estará compuesta por tres drables de entre 100 a 500 palabras. Este es el primero que publicare de tres. En el primero según las reglas del reto elegí una frase resaltada entre comillas y en letra negrita, sacada textualmente del libro de Suzanne Collins, "En Llamas"; el siguiente será una frase de alguna de las películas y el tercero de una frase de un autor o personaje reconocido en el mundo, con el objeto de despedir esta historia.**_

 _ **Espero que lo disfruten, es la primera vez que escribo drables tan cortos, espero que me salga bien.**_

 _ **Buenas tardes.**_

 _ **Lucy.**_

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: Los personajes y hechos mencionados de la historia le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora, Suzanne Collins. Las frases mencionadas le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y Gaius Valerius Catullus. _**

**_Como homenaje de despedida a esta gran trilogía decidí aportar algo de lo que me generó esta historia de esta forma._**

 ** _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Ave atque Vale", del foro "Hasta el Final de la Pradera"._**

* * *

 **LOS TRÁGICOS AMANTES DEL DISTRITO DOCE**

* * *

Desde el primer momento, el presidente Coriolanus Snow sospecho que los tributos del Distrito Doce le traerían problemas, solo que jamás imagino que el efecto de sus acciones tuviera tal magnitud. Cuando estuvieron dispuestos a suicidarse por su amor, conmovieron al pueblo del Capitolio, no así a los Distritos, que lo vieron acto de rebelión. Y todo fue saliéndose de control con el paso del tiempo.

Peeta Mellark y Katniss Everdeen suponían un peligro que debía ser eliminado de raíz, pero Seneca Crane tuvo compasión por ellos y los dejo sobrevivir. El presidente Snow pensó que no podía dejárselo pasar y lo encerró en un cuarto en cuyo centro de la habitación estaban las bayas venenosas que comenzaron el problema. Espero un par de días, hasta que Seneca se quito la vida voluntariamente. Él sonrió mirando con sus ojos de serpiente la pantalla mientras el cuerpo del hombre caía inerte sin vida en unos segundos.

 _Un asunto menos para solucionar._ Pensó.

Sin embargo, aun quedaba un asunto más importante por resolver. Deshacerse de la Chica en Llamas y de su eterno enamorado. El Vasallaje de los Veinticinco fue la perfecta excusa. Plutarch Heavensbee, lo ayudo a cambiar la tarjeta correspondiente al tercer Vasallaje, por una nueva en la que rezaba:

" _ **En el septuagésimo quinto aniversario, como recordatorio a los rebeldes de que incluso los más fuertes de entre ellos no pueden superar el poder del Capitolio, los tributos masculino y femenino serán cosechados de entre su existente colección de vencedores."**_

La única vencedora del Distrito Doce era Katniss Everdeen, y el Presidente inevitablemente sabía, que si el nombre de Peeta Mellark no salía, él mismo se presentaría voluntario para entrar con ella en la arena. Su suposición resulto ser acertada cuando el chico se ofreció voluntario para reemplazar a su antiguo mentor. El chico se mostraba seguro y decidido, pero él presidente Snow pudo ver por unos segundos en las facciones da chica su temor. Eso le llamó poderosamente la atención, y prestó más atención a ellos a partir de entonces. En la arena ella demostró que lo amaba y que su vida tal vez sería horrible sin él a su lado. Perdió el control cuando el corazón del chico se paró, lo defendió y protegió pensando que Finnick Odair pretendía matarlo, hasta que se dio cuenta que pretendía salvarle la vida y bajo el arco, observando con los ojos llorosos como su "amante" era reanimado. Siguió llorando cuando su corazón empezó a funcionar nuevamente y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo como si su propia vida dependiera de la supervivencia del chico. La noche en la playa le dijo que lo necesitaba y lo beso apasionadamente. Por primera vez, pensó Snow, Katniss no estaba fingiendo. Ella estaría perdida sin él.

Y sin quererlo, le había dado a Snow, el arma perfecta para destruirla.

Ahora, tenía a Peeta Mellark.

Si corrompía el alma del chico, haciéndola que la odiara ferozmente deseando matarla, la destruiría a ella.

Y el Sinsajo acabaría muerto.


	2. ERES EL SINSAJO

_**A/N:**_ _ **La frase mencionada en este drable es:**_

" _ **Nuestras vidas jamás nos pertenecieron. Le pertenecían a Snow y nuestras muertes también. Pero si lo matas, Katniss. Si pones fin a esto, todas esas muertes**_ _ **tendrán sentido."**_

 _ **Sacada textualmente del tráiler de "Los Juegos del Hambre: Sinsajo –Parte 2" y dicha por Peeta Mellark (Josh Hutcherson).**_

 _ **La verdad, eso no estaba en el libro de Sinsajo. Y me pareció una frase que tenía mucho significado y uno muy importante para la historia. Trate de recrear en base al tráiler en qué momento se lo pudo haber dicho a ella y este es el resultado de mi imaginación. Cuando salga la película, seguro no tendrá nada que ver, pero hoy hice el intento de imaginarlo y plasmarlo en palabras para este reto.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste. :)**_

 _ **Saludos,**_

 _ **Lucy.**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes y hechos mencionados de la historia le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora, Suzanne Collins. Las frases mencionadas le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y Gaius Valerius Catullus.**_

 _ **Como homenaje de despedida a esta gran trilogía decidí aportar algo de lo que me generó esta historia de esta forma.**_

 _ **Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Ave atque Vale", del foro "Hasta el Final de la Pradera".**_

* * *

 **ERES EL SINSAJO**

* * *

Despierto sobresaltada por una pesadilla en la que veo morir a casi todo mi escuadrón, para terminar con Finnick siendo devorado por mutos antes volar en pedazos.

Abro los ojos y miro alrededor pero todos están dormidos, al menos los pocos que hemos sobrevivido. O eso creo, hasta que veo a Peeta mirando en mi dirección en la semi oscuridad. Sus ojos azules resaltan con el resto de la habitación. Esos ojos que en algún momento me amaron, pero que ahora resultan extraños para mí, excepto por fugaces momentos. Aquellos ojos que algún momento ame y me daban la tranquilidad que yo necesitaba para superar mis temores.

Por un rato, me quedo estática con mi mirada fija en la suya, intentado descifrar si desea matarme o solo siente curiosidad. Me sorprende notar que su mirada luce algo de preocupación. La misma que yo veía, cada vez que yo despertaba gritando tras una pesadilla y él estaba ahí para consolarme. Tal vez, sea una fantasía o una vana y estúpida esperanza, pero veo a mi Chico del Pan en esa mirada y en sus facciones. Busco en la mochila una botella de agua y dos latas de comida conservada, que tienen algún tipo de sopa. Y me acerco a Peeta.

Me paro a una distancia prudencial de él, para asegurarme de que no planee atacarme o algo.

-Peeta… -Digo, con la intención de sonar tranquila, para no evocar ningún falso recuerdo en él. Él me mira, leyéndome con la mirada, asegurándose de que no soy un muto y parece relajarse pocos minutos después.

-Katniss… -Contesta. -¿Tuviste pesadillas?

Asiento.

-¿Y tú? –Pregunta.

-Sí, y no pude volver a dormir. Eres la primera que despierta en horas. –Agrega. –Pero por como despertaste, me di cuenta que algo iba mal.

-Todo está mal, Peeta. –Me siento en el suelo a un par de metros de él. –Esta guerra está mal, si consideras la cantidad de vidas humanas que se han perdido. Muchos por protegerme a mí. Supongo que tenías razón.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Esto está destruyendo la humanidad. No nos podemos quedar sin hacer nada, y ya es demasiado tarde para detener lo que nosotros dos empezamos. Pero ¿Qué quedara de todo esto, cuando la guerra acabe?

-No se puede cambiar lo que se hizo, pero se puede ayudar a formar un futuro mejor para las generaciones futuras. Y eso, Katniss es lo que pasara si ganamos esta guerra. Resurgiremos de las cenizas y haremos de este lugar, un mundo mejor. Snow hoy en día, representa todo lo malo en Panem. Nos destruyó y utilizó a todos. Esto no puede continuar así.

-No puede. –Contesto.

-Exacto. **Nuestras vidas jamás nos pertenecieron. Le pertenecían a Snow y nuestras muertes también. Pero si lo matas, Katniss. Si pones fin a esto, todas esas muertes** –amigos, familiares, rebeldes, tributos, personas inocentes– **tendrán sentido.** Katniss… debes luchar. Tú última pelea está a punto de terminar. Eres el Sinsajo. Solo tú puedes acabar con esto, de una vez por todas.


	3. AVE ATQUE VALE

_**A/N:**_ _ **Hola. Les traigo el ultimo capitulo de este fic :) Me gusto mucho escribirlo. Tanto que empezare otro similar a este, tres drables de 500 palabras o menos, seguramente será algo más agradable. Este lo hice más bien trágico. La frase pertenece mencionada pertenece a Gaius Valerius Catallus.**_

 _ **En esta nota pondré, la frase original y la traducida.**_

* * *

 _ **ORIGINAL EN LATÍN:**_

* * *

 _ **Multas per gentes et multa per aequora vectus**_

 _ **advenio has miseras, frater, ad inferias,**_

 _ **ut te postremo donarem munere mortis**_

 _ **et mutam nequiquam adloquerer cinerem,**_

 _ **quandoquidem fortuna mihi tete abstulit ipsum,**_

 _ **heu miser indigne frater adempte mihi.**_

 _ **nunc tamen interea haec, prisco quae more parentum**_

 _ **tradita sunt tristi munere ad inferias,**_

 _ **accipe fraterno multum manantia fletu**_

 _ **atque in perpetuum, frater, ave atque vale.**_

* * *

 _ **TRADUCCIÓN EN ESPAÑOL:**_

* * *

" _ **Tras recorrer muchos pueblos y muchos mares,**_

 _ **me acerco a estas desdichadas exequias tuyas, hermano,**_

 _ **para obsequiarte con el postrer regalo que se debe a los muertos**_

 _ **y dirigir, aunque sea en vano, mis palabras a tus mudas cenizas,**_

 _ **puesto que la fortuna me ha arrebatado tu presencia,**_

 _ **¡ay!, pobre hermano indignamente arrancado a mí.**_

 _ **Pero ahora, entretanto, esto, que según la antigua costumbre de los antepasados**_

 _ **He traído como triste regalo para tus exequias,**_

 _ **recíbelo empapado en el llanto de tu hermano.**_

 _ **¡Y para siempre, hermano, recibe mi saludo y adiós!"**_

* * *

 _ **Sin más que decir ya para dar cierre a esta historia:**_

 _ **Atque in perpetuum, frater, ave atque vale.**_

 _ **Lucy.**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes y hechos mencionados de la historia le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora, Suzanne Collins. Las frases mencionadas le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y Gaius Valerius Catullus.**_

 _ **Como homenaje de despedida a esta gran trilogía decidí aportar algo de lo que me generó esta historia de esta forma.**_

 _ **Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Ave atque Vale", del foro "Hasta el Final de la Pradera".**_

* * *

 **AVE ATQUE VALE**

* * *

Tres años pasaron desde el fin de la rebelión y aquí estamos en el Capitolio, en un nuevo aniversario del fin de una etapa y comienzo de otra.

Las cosas cambiaron mucho desde entonces, ahora podíamos decir que éramos libres y felices por saber que él esfuerzo que hicimos, las perdidas, no fueron en vano. Nuestros descendientes, crecerían en un mundo más humanitario. Jamás sabrían lo que una guerra y las muertes injustificadas significaban.

Tras el asesinato de Coin, Paylor ocupó el cargo como Presidenta, y había que reconocer que estaba haciendo las cosas muy bien. Ahora la anarquía que había dominado a Panem por décadas, había sido reemplazada por una democracia bien dirigida.

A Katniss y a mí nos ofrecieron tener participación política y representar al Distrito Doce, pero nos negamos, ninguno de los dos quería estar involucrado en eso. Ya nos costaba demasiado luchar contra nuestros propios fantasmas y queríamos tener una vida en paz en nuestro hogar.

 _Nuestro hogar._

Recordar que hace dos y medio había recuperado a Katniss con mi regreso al distrito tras mi tratamiento, me traía una paz inexplicable. Por ella luchaba cada dia. Katniss que ahora estaba sentada en una silla a mi lado con el anillo de casamiento, en el dedo corazón de su mano izquierda, al igual que yo.

Tomo su mano y mi esposa entrelaza sus dedos con los míos ajustando su palma en el hueco de la mía. Su mano es pequeña, cálida y reconfortante. Apoya su cabeza en mi hombro intentando contener las lágrimas. Yo besó su coronilla tranquilizándola, y ella me sonríe levemente.

No solo eran tres años desde la caída de Snow. Eran tres años sin Prim, sin su hermana, muerta injustamente frente a sus ojos. Y a los míos también, porque conseguí llegar a Katniss en el preciso instante en el que las bombas explotaron y protegerla con mi cuerpo alejándola de la zona de peligro.

Ahora estamos sentados en los primeros asientos alrededor de una plaza junto a Annie con su hijo, Johanna, Enobaria, Beetee y Haymitch, y la presencia de cientos de personas, contemplando una placa conmemorativa de piedra de granito grande y alta, con miles de nombres grabados en ella, de todas personas de las que se confirmo su muerte y se conocían sus nombres, que murieron durante la rebelión y en los setenta y cinco años de existencia de los Juegos. La lista era extensa, para finalizar y hacer honor también a todas esas personas de identidad dudosa rezaba:

"Y para todos los que sacrificaron su vida e hicieron posible un cambio en Panem."

Finalizando con un poema:

" _ **Multas per gentes et multa per aequora vectus**_

 _ **advenio has miseras, frater, ad inferias,**_

 _ **ut te postremo donarem munere mortis**_

 _ **et mutam nequiquam adloquerer cinerem,**_

 _ **quandoquidem fortuna mihi tete abstulit ipsum,**_

 _ **heu miser indigne frater adempte mihi.**_

 _ **nunc tamen interea haec, prisco quae more parentum**_

 _ **tradita sunt tristi munere ad inferias,**_

 _ **accipe fraterno multum manantia fletu**_

 _ **atque in perpetuum, frater, ave atque vale."**_


End file.
